


Follow Him Home

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Exegol, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Take this sinking boat and point it home.Rey finally flies home after the battle of Exegol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Follow Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly inspired by the fact that I don't understand how Red Five was able to fly after being in the water for years and one of it's S-foils being used as a door... Just saying.... cool scenes loved it but I have questions lol.

Rey truly thinks that Red Five is a legendary ship for many reasons. First of all, it was the ship that Luke piloted to destroy the first Death Star and it survived through many important battles. 

But really she thinks it’s legendary because it still works after spending years under water and parts of it being used for Luke’s hut on Ahch-To. She’s also wondering how the fuel that was left in the tank was still useable and enough to reach Exegol.

Although, as she flies it back to base, she finds out it that it isn’t in that much of a good state. Alarms are sounding off for every major system in her cockpit and the fuel level is worrying her. 

Rey looks outside her cockpit and waves at Poe who is flying beside her in his x-wing. She doesn’t want to worry him more so she tells him to go ahead and jump to Hyperspace even if she isn’t sure Red Five will be able to follow. She can’t wait to be in his arms again and just talk to him, so she concentrates.

With no astromech to help her fix the ship, she reaches out into the Force and wraps it around Red Five, hoping that it will be strong enough to survive the jump.

“Come on old girl, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
